1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imager that captures an image and processes the captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H05-95501 discloses an imager that indicates a warning when an unwanted object, i.e. a finger, is in the angle of view. In such construction, however, an object may move while a user moves a finger out of the angle of view or changes the composition of the picture.